


Rain

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Flashback, POV First Person, Rain, Sad, Voices in head, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Old fanfic that I found (I wrote it like a year and a half agoAfter all the things that he's done Yuri knows one thing for sure, he's a monster





	Rain

Rain, it reminds me of my days before going to Academia. Life was so simple back then. The other kids invited me to come and play in the rain with them, even though they thought I was wierd, then again they weren't wrong about that. I sit by my window in my dorm watching the rain drops splash and race down the window. People find my daydreaming wierd but I don't care. Someone walks into the room but I don't notice. They grab what they need and leave, not even acknowledging my presence. It does make sense though, most people here are scared of me, but I am still human. I think I'm going crazy. I pull out a box from underneath the bed. Looking at the cards I feel guilt with what I am about to do. I open the window and throw them out,  hoping to stop the desperate screams that I swear I hear coming from them. It doesn't work. The screams are in my head, and I can't block them out. Its a constant reminder of the monster that I am inside, of the horror that I have become. I walk over to my bed and bury my face into the pillow, blocking my ears to stop the screams. I should have known that it wouldn't work. Warm tears fall down my cheeks and splatter of the pillow as the screams cry out, begging for mercy. I am a monster, The screams call me that too. A filthy, horrible monster. The terrified faces flash through my mind as the screams rip through the silence. I don't notice that I fall asleep, the screams still haunting me in my dreams, at the monster that I have become

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to rewrite this by expanding on it and fixing up all the mistakes if people are interested.


End file.
